Bleach: Unexpected
by Destruction Abides
Summary: Aizen has left. The feelings of betrayal and mistrust abound. Soul Society destroyed in a suprise onslaught. The Gotei 13 have taken many casualties, people missing hidden deeply in the surrounding rubble. An a unexpected ally appears.


**Disclaimer - **I do not own bleach or any of its characters. This story is 100% mine. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Anyways Aizen is still trying to take over Soul Society and stuff except there's a slight twist. So it may or may not be similar to the show. I hope it isn't. Also if you like it review if you don't, don't review. Simple and Easy... though I do accept suggestions!

Also if anyone wants couples just tell me which couple and such and I'll try to put it in... no promises though since I suck at anything romantic. Also Karin, Yuzu and Toushiro are going to be consider teens in like middle school so as to clear any confusions that may come up. ^~^

**Summary - Aizen has left. The feelings of betrayal and mistrust abound. Soul Society destroyed in a suprise onslaught. The Gotei 13 have taken many casualties, people missing hidden deeply in the surrounding rubble. An a unexpected ally appears.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The glimmering haze of rain and mist surrounded the forest in a surreal reality, harboring creatures that meant to harm those who wandered into the forest. A lone figure walked through the haze, completely unaware of the dangers that lurked in the forest at night. A cloak of shimmering black blocked the appearance of the person, a sword visible to all who passed, swung by thier side as they pushed further into the night.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A silver haired teen walked silently through the crowded ruins, giving sharp orders here and there as people, who were obviously far older than him rushed to complete the tasks set out for them. " Taichou!! " Shouted a orange-haired woman frantically waving her hands, as a sign for him to come over. Picking his way slowly through the ruins toward his fuka-taichou, he managed to see what the woman had found and who the other men and women were busy moving the rubble off of. " We found Isane! " She told him when he reached them. " Thats good. Have any of the others been found? " He asked while helping the other shinigami move the rubble off of Isane. " Not yet... " The woman admitted scratching the back of her head as a black butterfly made its way to them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

" Ichi-nii time for breakfast! " A raven haired teen exclaimed while knocking loudly on her brother's door, opening it and walking in without an answer only to see that he was not even there. " Ichi-nii... not here... guess he's doing _that _again. " She said quietly to herself shaking her head as she headed back downstairs to inform her family. " Yuzu! Ichi-nii said to start eating without him. He's going to be down a later. " She told her sister as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, her father and sister already sitting. " If you say so Karin. " She replied with a smile. " I'll just put some food in the refridgerator for him. Itadakimasu! "

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A silvered hair man walked quietly but swiftly down the halls, soon appearing before rather large doors that once approached opened quietly swinging forward, almost seemingly by themselves. He walked forward until he was directly in front of a throne like chair that held yet another man who in regards held himself as if he were a king. " Aizen-sama, the plan worked flawlessly, Soul Society is slowly being plunged into chaos. Seiretei is nothing more than rubble. " The man said a fox like grin appearing on his face as he gave his report. " Good work Gin. " Aizen replied with an air of satsifaction.

" Now we shall wait and see what those foolish shinigami do. "

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Okays now thats it. Hit the review button and tell me what you think! Nothing to negative though! Suggestions are welcome as well.

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
